Marisa Kirisame
Marisa Kirisame is an ordinary human magician who specializes in light and heat magic and currently resides in the Forest of Magic. Her motto is "danmaku's all about firepower" and she has a compulsive mania for collecting things. Physical Appearance In her first appearance, Story of Eastern Wonderland, Marisa is depicted as having red eyes and red hair, wearing in a purple witch's outfit with a white bow on her hat. However, her appearance quickly changes with Phantasmagoria of Dim.Dream, where she has yellow eyes and blonde hair, which stay with her for the rest of the series. In Mystic Square, her outfit changes from purple to black, which also stays with her for the rest of the series, and her hat gains faint pink frills. As the Touhou Project moved to Windows, starting with Embodiment of Scarlet Devil onwards, she wears a faint pink apron on top of her clothes. In Perfect Cherry Blossom, she gains a faint pink shirt under her black clothing. Marisa's appearance changes slightly with each release, such as a change in her hat bow's colour, or a change in hair style. In most of the games, she carries a broom with her; according to her, it is essential for a magician. As of Ten Desires, her hat's bow is purple, she has a purple ribbon tied to the braid on the left side of her hair, her shoes are maroon coloured with small purple ribbons on them, and she has a red ribbon tied to her neck. Personality Marisa is a fiery character, always diving into trouble to try to resolve it. When she's not trying to solve conflicts, she sneaks into Patchouli's library to steal her books. Abilities Like most residence of Gensokyo, Marisa can float and fly around, using her broom as a catalyst. She can use Spell Cards too, but mainly uses a mini-Hakkero to use her signature Master Spark. Biography The Quest for YouTube Marisa debuts after the Unification Squad helps Reimu defeat Rumia. She begs Reimu to help her take out the Ice Fairy, Cirno, claiming she's up to something devious. The squad accompany the magician to the Misty Lake to confront the idiot fairy, only to learn she was trying to perform a dance with the Gensokyo citizens. After returning from that waste of time, they learn the Scarlet Devil Mansion is under attack by Anonymous. The player can choose to go with Reimu or Marisa, but whoever isn't picked runs on ahead. If Marisa goes on ahead, Reimu will help the squad clear the mansion of Anonymous members, and witness Marisa get her Spell Card mimicked by Donald McDonald. If Reimu goes on ahead, the same events follow, except Reimu will have her Spell Card mimicked. Once the Scarlet Devil Mansion is cleared, Reimu and Marisa follows the squad to Muenzuka to find the gem of Gensokyo, encountering both Yukari Yakumo and a super powerful Rumia. This ended up being an endurance test from Yukari to see if they were worthy of obtaining the gem. In Act III, Reimu or Marisa must follow the player into Hakugyokurou to stop Yukari from awaken the Saigyou Ayakashi and destroying Gensokyo. Epilogue While the citizens of Gensokyo are celebrating the victory at the Hakurei Shrine, Marisa takes this time to sneak into Patchouli's library and steal more of her books. Special Attacks Love Sign "Master Spark" - Marisa's signature Spell Card. Marisa channels energy into her Hakkero before shooting a large rainbow colored beam at the enemies. Trivia *Marisa is one of few Touhou girls to be featured in YouTube Poops. *For some reason, the Master Spark name doesn't appear in a text box during battles. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Playable Characters Category:RPG Category:Cross-Over